Super Mario World
Virtual Console |genre = Platform game |modes = Single player |ratings = ESBR: Everyone |platform = Super Nintendo }}Super Mario World is a platform game for the SNES. It was released in 1990 and was one of the most popular games for the SNES(due to it being a free release along with the system). There was a remake of it called Super Mario Advance 2: Super Mario World. Also, Mario rode and utilized Yoshi for the first time in this game. Story After saving the Mushroom Kingdom, brothers Mario and Luigi agree to take a vacation to a place called Dinosaur Land, where there are many types of dinosaurs. While resting in the beach, however, Princess Peach disappears. When Mario and Luigi wake up they try to find her and, after hours of searching, come across a giant egg in the forest. It suddenly hatches and out of it comes a young dinosaur named Yoshi, who then tells them that his dinosaur friends have also been imprisoned in eggs by evil turtles. Mario and Luigi soon realize that it must be the evil King Koopa Bowser and his koopalings. Mario, Luigi and Yoshi set out to save Princess Peach and Yoshi's dinosaur friends, exploring Dinosaur Land for Bowser and his koopalings. To aid him, Yoshi gives Mario a cape as they begin their journey. Mario and Luigi continue to follow Bowser defeating the koopalings in the process and save all of Yoshi's dinosaur friends. They eventually make it to Bowser's castle, where they fight him in a final battle. They defeat Bowser and save the Princess, restoring peace to Dinosaur Land. Gameplay Super Mario World is a two-dimensional platform game in which the player controls the on-screen protagonist (either Mario or Luigi) from a third-person perspective. The game shares similar gameplay mechanics with previous titles in the series—Super Mario Bros., Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, and Super Mario Bros. 3—but introduces several new elements. In addition to the running and jumping moves found in past games, the player can float with the aid of special items and execute new types of jumps such as the spin jump. The player navigates through the game via two game screens: an overworld map and a level playfield. The overworld map displays an overhead representation of the current world and has several paths leading from the world's entrance to a castle. Paths connect to action panels, fortresses and other map icons, and allow players to take different routes to reach the world's goal. Moving the on-screen character to an action panel or fortress will allow access to that level's playfield, a linear stage populated with obstacles and enemies. The majority of the game takes place in these levels, with the player traversing the stage by running, jumping, and dodging or defeating enemies. Completing stages allows the player to progress through the overworld map and to succeeding worlds. Each world features a final stage with a boss to defeat; the first six worlds feature fortresses controlled by one of the Koopalings, while the player battles Bowser in his castle in the seventh world. The game is beatable however, without defeating all the koopalings, by use of shortcuts. In addition to special items from previous games like the "Super Mushroom" and "Fire Flower", new power-ups are introduced that provide the player with new gameplay options. The new suit in the game is the cape feather, which gives Mario a cape and allows him to fly for a short period of time. Super Mario World includes a multiplayer option which allows two players to cooperatively play the game by taking turns at navigating the overworld map and accessing stage levels; the first player controls Mario, while the other controls Luigi. The game introduces Yoshi, a dinosaur companion whom Mario can ride and is able to eat most enemies. This game also introduces a new saving system in which Mario is not allowed to save at any time he wishes, but only at key points such as the end of a Ghost House or a koopaling battle. Worlds/Levels The game takes place in the 7 sections of Dinosaur Land: Yoshi's Island, Donut Plains, Vanilla Dome, Twin Bridges, Forest of Illusion, Chocolate Island, and the Valley of Bowser. The Sunken Ship is considered part of the Valley of Bowser. Items and Power-Ups Power Ups Cape Feather - A feather gives Mario and Luigi the ability to fly by way of a cape. Super Mushroom - A mushroom makes Mario and Luigi get bigger and stronger. Fire Flower - A fire flower gives Mario and Luigi the power to throw fireballs. Yoshi Egg - A Yoshi Egg allows Mario and Luigi the ability to ride on a Yoshi. Yoshi can also eat certain Koopas to grant him certain powers. i.e., eating a yellow Koopa allows him to ground pound, eating a red Koopa allows him to shoot three podoboo-like fireballs, and eating a blue Koopa allows him to fly. Items 1-Up Mushroom - Gives the player an extra life. Key and Keyhole - If the player finds the key and puts it in the keyhole, they can go to secret levels. P-Balloon - When Mario or Luigi touches the balloon, they will inflate like a balloon and can float around to get to new areas. P-Switches - Touching the blue P-Switch will turn Blocks into Coins or vice versa. Touching the silver P-Switch will turn all enemies except Lakitu into silver coins. Category:Video Games Category:Too Many Red Links Pages